


It's On The House

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Flirting, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a small, start-up cafe as a barista, and you genuinely love your job. It was nearby, you were friends with both coworkers and customers alike, not to mention a good pay. When a local high school teacher comes in to work on grading his papers, rather stressed out, you give him a free coffee and cake, hoping it would somehow ease his stress. Should you add ‘meeting a handsome man’ to that list of reasons to love your job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On The House

You walked into the cafe, rubbing your eyes and grabbing your apron, tying it on as you walked behind the counter with a small yawn.

It was a small, humble, start-up cafe, and you worked there with a smile on your face. It was a nice little getaway from the hustle and bustle of city life.

Padme and Anakin were about to get married, and hellbent on setting you up with someone, and the small little cafe was the perfect distraction from the romantic pressure. You’d much rather let fate take it’s course, and you’d meet someone nice when the time comes.

* * *

“Morning, Y/N!” Ahsoka smiled, as you waved tiredly, prepping your coffee for the day. One of the perks of working in a cafe: top notch coffee for free.

“Morning, Soka. How are you?” You turned to face your friend as she hopped up onto the counter.

“Pretty good, if I do say so myself! I was helping Padme plan for the wedding while Anakin was out at work.”

You smiled, grabbing your freshly-brewed coffee and moved to sit on the counter seat beside her. “How are they doing. anyway?”

“So far, wedding plans are going off without a hitch. Padme’s still going on and on about setting you up with one of her friends.”

You chuckled, sipping your coffee and sighing in content. “Still? I shouldn’t have thought anything else.”

“She’s right, you know. You need a good man in your life, my friend.” She smiled, patting down her long hair.

“I know, but, I’m not having the best luck. I think I’ll just wait until the right guy comes along.” You finished up your drink, getting up and moving to the sink as Ahsoka jumped off the counter, flipping the sign on the door from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open.’

“Who knows, Y/N! Maybe someone will come along today!”

“Maybe!” The two of you laughed, prepping for the day.

* * *

“One mocha latte and a cranberry scone for Elara!” You spoke, as the young woman came up to the counter, nodding a small thank you and moving back to her seat.

“We’re lucky we survived the after-school rush hour.” You noted, high-fiving Ahsoka as the bell from the door chimed.

A handsome man entered, pushing up his glasses, carrying a laptop and a stack of papers, placing himself at one of the tables.

You looked at him, blushing slightly as he prepared, starting on his first paper and taking out a pen.

“Who are you looking at?” Ahsoka followed your gaze, gasping as her eyes fell on the man at the table.

“Oh my god, Y/N! That’s the guy Padme was talking about! The one she wanted to set you up with!” She whispered in your ear, as you turned around.

“What? Really?”

Ahsoka nodded excitedly, turning away from him as you two made an espresso together. For no person in particular, just to look busy as you talked.

“His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’s a high school teacher and he’s super nice. Lots of his students come in talking about him, he’s a class favorite.”

You looked at her, furrowing your brows. “How do you know so much about him?”

She shrugged, taking out the mug. “Padme wants to set you up, remember? She gave me all the details.”

You turned to look back at the teacher as he pushed up his glasses once more, sighing and running his hands through his hair.

“He looks pretty stressed out.” You noted, as Ahsoka tilted her head.

“Yeah, he’s a teacher. He must have, like, 200 papers to grade.”

You hummed softly, before moving to the counter as the door chimed again. “Soka, can you take care of a special order for me?”

“Sure thing. Who for?”

“Obi-Wan. Do you know what kind of dessert he likes?” Ahsoka gave you a cheesy grin as you shoved her arm playfully.

“Don’t look at me like that, go take the order!” You chuckled, as she moved up to the front desk.

“By the way, he likes the strawberry shortcake.”

* * *

“Here you are.” She placed a latte and a plate of dessert on his table, as he waved his hand worriedly.

“Oh, I didn’t order-”

She shushed him, smiling. “Don’t worry, it’s on the house. You looked really stressed out, my friend thought she’d help you out.”

He re-positioned his glasses, smiling. “Oh, thank you! Which friend?”

“Y/N. Her name is Y/N.” She pointed you out from behind the counter as he looked at you gratefully, turning back to Ahsoka.

“Well, tell Y/N I’m very grateful.” He smirked.

“Sure thing!” She left, going back behind the counter as Ahsoka jumped excitedly.

“He seems like a good guy!” She replied in a sing-song format as you blushed harder.

“Shush, he’ll hear you!” You sighed, finishing up another cup of coffee.

“Cafe Americano for Talir!” You called, not noticing the sly look Obi-Wan gave you, himself blushing lightly before returning to his papers.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood up, packing up the papers and leaving the cafe, as you gulped.

“I’ll go clean off his table.” You spoke, as Ahsoka smirked teasingly.

You shook your head, chuckling as she turned the ‘Open’ sign back over.

You took the plate and mug, moving to grab the napkins until you noticed some writing on it.

“To Y/N, Thank you for the order. <3 Obi-Wan Kenobi”

The heat rose indefinitely to your cheeks as Ahsoka sauntered over to you. “What’s going on?”

You handed her the napkin as she skimmed the note, squealing and grinning.

“Oh my god, Y/N! He likes you! He left a heart and everything!”

“Soka, shush!”

“Y/N, you have to keep up the repertoire. Keep the chemistry flowing!” She handed the note back over, as you folded the note, placing it in your pocket as you untied your apron.

“How?”

Ahsoka shrugged, hanging her apron up. “You’re a smart gal! You’ll know exactly what to do when the time comes!” The two of you left together, locking the door and bidding eachother farewell.

* * *

“Y/N. He’s here.” Ahsoka slapped your arm excitedly as you pulled away.

“Jeez, you’re so hyper!”

She shrugged it off, as you groaned, Obi-Wan carrying another stack of papers and setting himself up on the same table from a few days earlier.

“You’ve got your game plan, right?” You nodded, as he got up, moving to the front of the counter.

Immediately, you ran to the back room, peeking out of the window and blushing.

“Can I take your order?” Ahsoka grinned.

“Yes, the same order from before? The coffee and the shortcake.” He spoke, looking around the counter for you.

“No problem.” He took out his wallet, paying for the order as you crept back out, blushing.

“Y/N! Come on, he was looking for you!” Ahsoka scolded as you shrugged her off.

“Soka, I’ve got this! Just wait!” You sighed, as you prepared the shortcake.

You took the icing, piping a short message onto the plate before Ahsoka called for the order.

“A latte and a strawberry shortcake for Obi-Wan!”

You gulped, turning away from the counter to hide your blush.

He came up to the counter, nodding and thanking Ahsoka, giving you one simple fleeting glance, before returning to his table.

He sat down, looking at the plate, reading your message and blushing, looking to you as you gave the man a shy wave, returning back to work.

“To Obi-Wan, I’ve never been so excited to work until you started visiting. -Y/N”

* * *

“Another day, another dollar. You got another note, Y/N!” Ahsoka grinned, holding up a coffee cup.

You ran to her, grabbing the cup and reading it excitedly.

“Y/N, plenty of my students come here after class. You’ve become quite a popular woman with the students, as well as myself. -Obi-Wan”

You grinned, Ahsoka crossing her arms in victory.

“Y/N, this is it! You two have got to talk sometime, it’s practically killing me! You can cut the romantic tension with a knife!”

You hung your apron up, gulping. “When the time comes, Ahsoka.”

* * *

Obi-Wan kept on visiting for the next few weeks, each of you exchanging cute notes as Ahsoka played you up.

Padme and Anakin grew excited when they found out that you and Obi-Wan were flirting, and you practically had to beg them not to intervene and focus on their wedding, only to find out Obi-Wan had done the same exact thing.

Obi-Wan left right at closing time, as you and Ahsoka cleaned up.

“When are you going to talk to him?” She groaned as the two of you left.

“Soon enough, Soka.” She locked the door, as you heard footsteps approach the two of you.

“Excuse me. Miss Y/N?” Obi-Wan spoke, standing prim and proper as your friend covered her grin with her mouth.

“Obi-Wan! Hi!” You replied, as Ahsoka cleared her throat.

“I’ll leave you two to you it.” She sped off, as you blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as Obi-Wan pushed up his glasses.

“So, we finally interact with something other than notes.” He stated, as you smile.

“Yes, I believe so, Mister Kenobi. You visited so much in such a short amount of time, did you have that many papers to grade?”

He chuckled, looking down. “To be completely honest, I finished grading their papers last week. I just wanted to see you again.”

The two of you grew red, looking down at your hands in a silence surrounded by your romantic tension.

“You know, I’m glad I was able to catch you in time.” He noted, breaking the silence clasping his hands behind his back as you looked up at him again.

“Really, why?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me for dinner on Friday night. After the cafe closes.”

You smirked, giving him a sly look. “Are you asking me out, Kenobi?”

“I believe I am.” He declared, the night sky barely covering up his blush.

You smiled, writing your number down on a spare napkin. “I’d love to.”

He grinned, folding up the napkin gently and placing it in his pocket.

“May I walk you home?” He held out his arm, smiling as you took it gently.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” And thus, the two of you walked away into the night, reveling in the newfound romance kindled from a simple coffee and cake.


End file.
